Stay With Me
by Callicanios
Summary: SteinxSpirit. Spirit wants to hang out with Stein to reminisce on old times, but memory lane leads them down a more secluded path. One Shot.


Spirit walked through the halls occasionally dragging his fingers along the wood of the wall in the DWMA. He stopped in front of Stein's office in the doctor's office of the school. Peeking in at him, he saw Stein staring outside the window distantly. Ever since they were partners he always wondered what would make Stein tick, besides dissecting. Nurse Medusa pushed past Spirit, "Move."

Stein turned to her with cold distant eyes then looked past her, "Come in, Spirit. Is something troubling you?"

Spirit itched the back of his head, "Hey, so, I was actually just, um, have you eaten yet? I'm famished, wanna go and maybe…"

Medusa hissed, "Stop your unintelligent ramblings!"

Stein stood up and lit a cigarette, "That would be fine, Spirit, I'll go with you."

Medusa glared, "Doctor Stein…" She snatched the cigarette out of Stein's mouth and crushed it, "No smoking in the laboratory." She smiled and waved, "Bye-bye now boys, enjoy your lunch."

Stein gave a glare and adjusted his glasses, "Indeed… Thank you. Nurse."

Spirit sighed as Medusa shot him a wink, "Oh, Doctor, I can handle the rest of the day on my own. Please, I insist, enjoy the rest of your day."

Stein gave her a suspicious stare, "You're not intending on practicing more magic on my students again, are you?"

Medusa gave an uneasy smile and waved in front of her face back and forth, "No, goodness Stein, I didn't get resurrected just to be killed again. I'm clean, remember? No witchery, Lord Death saw to that."

Stein mused a little and shoved Spirit out, "You heard the lady, let's go and not come back."

Spirit blushed a little at Stein's touch, "Well, sure, but try not to shove me out of places by my butt."

Stein walked past Spirit, "Get over it. You of all people know better." He stated in his usual cold emotionless tone.

Spirit and Stein wandered into a pub, "Screw it, let's get a drink, I never actually have to be there, especially with Marie there." Stein sighed and sat down with Spirit. "Here's to you actually getting a co-worker that can not only stand you but offer just as much of a threat of dissecting you as well!" Spirit held up a glass and gently shook it waiting for Stein. Stein sighed and raised his glass of water and clinked their glasses together. Spirit downed the drink afterwards, "More, please?!" The waitress came back with drink after drink and occasionally filling Stein's glass of water.

"Spirit, are you sure you should be drinking so much on an empty stomach?" Stein watched as Spirit drank more.

"Oh, I'm not hungry, I just wanted to hang out with you. " Spirit said nonchalantly.

Stein arched an eyebrow, "As much fun as it's been watching you get drunk, what is the real reason we're here, Spirit… You never drink this much unless something is bothering you. Please don't underestimate my powers of deduction. We used to be partners, best friends and roommates. I know you."

Spirit looked down, "I'm not ready to talk about it." Spirit looked up searching Stein's cold face for any emotion. "I just needed to be with someone other than Lord Death… He doesn't understand."

Stein silently mused to himself and said emotionlessly, "And you thought I would?"

Spirit wore a small blush from all the alcohol, "You know me. I don't have to say anything to you, you could have left at any time."

Stein watched the sun disappear as the moon took its place, "We should get you home."

Spirit sighed, "There's nothing there. Or anyone worth talking too, I miss living with someone, but I don't miss being experimented on… But I miss you as a roommate."

Stein watched Spirit with his normal cold gaze behind those jade eyes. "I miss hearing you snore. You did always make the most fascinating sounds in your slumber.

Spirit glared and shouted, slurring his words together, "I do not snore! At least I don't laugh in my sleep!" Spirit pointed an accusing finger at Stein.

Stein blinked a couple times and stared at Spirit dumbfounded. "I do? I must research into this further."

Spirit stood up and swayed back and forth stumbling out of the pub, "Whatever."

Stein stood up and pulled Spirit's arm over his shoulder and Stein wrapped his arm around Spirit's waist, "Let's get you home, Spirit."

Spirit smiled at Stein's help, "You know, when we were partners… I used to think of… Haha! I don't even know what I'm saying!" Spirit laughed drunkenly.

Stein betrayed a small smile, his silver bangs fell over his jade eyes, "What did you think about, Spirit?"

Spirit's sapphire eyes met the moon in the sky, "What? A smart guy like you never figured it out? I had the biggest crush on you."

Stein stopped walking and stared at Spirit, "You were dating… What's-her-face… Maka's mom."

Spirit sighed, "I liked her, but I loved you. I was so entranced with you and your eccentric ways." Spirit blushed bright red, "Uh, but that was a long time ago! I don't still feel that way, I'm straight!"

Stein closed his eyes and adjusted his glasses, "Well, that's a shame. I'm surprised someone as socially adept as you were never noticed me watching you… Eh, not in a scientific way." Stein ran his fingers through his own hair, "Oh man." Stein resumed walking Spirit home.

They stopped in front of Spirit's apartment building, "So…" Spirit fumbled for words.

"Let's get you in your room." Stein said with no emotion. As the door was pushed open and Spirit was carried to his room.

"Hey, Stein, I lied." Spirit said staring out the window while laying sideways on his bed.

Stein watched outside as it started to rain, "I know."

Spirit closed his eyes, "Hey, will you promise not to experiment on me? I don't expect you to not stay, you don't have an umbrella and I don't have any."

Stein stood up and walked over to the refrigerator, "Do you seriously have not have anything hydrating?"

"Stein. Please stay with me." Spirit muttered drunkenly. He rolled over and watched Stein with his slight blush from the alcohol. Then sat up and stumbled over to Stein and swayed in front of him.

Stein rubbed his chin watching Spirit. A small maddening smile crept across his face. Stein grabbed Spirit's shoulders and slammed him into the wall and was being stared into making him blush. "I'm not a new subject, don't look at me like that." Spirit broke the eye contact with a sultry look.

Stein pulled his face to the right and traced his lips along the sensitive skin on Spirit's neck. Spirit shivered at the contact and suppressed a throaty moan earning a smile out of Stein, Spirit could feel his teeth in the smile and felt slight caress of Stein's tongue. Spirit placed his hands on Stein's shoulders and relaxed against the wall. Spirit let his mind wander, "I just wanted company… I didn't expect this… It's wrong… But." Spirit released a breathy moan and the feel of Stein gently biting his collar bone. "I've wanted this, is this why none of my relationships worked, why they always fell through, why I had to prove myself with so many? Was I denying myself?"

Stein pulled Spirit's tie loose and pulled it over his head. Spirit then pulled his lab coat off his shoulders and Stein just let it fall. Then pulled Spirit's coat off him. Stein pressed his lips against Spirit's and quickly undisclosed the contents of Spirit's pants making him blush brightly. Stein whispered on Spirit's lips, "I lied, too… I lied to myself for decades. I denied myself and all emotions…"

Spirit took a deep breath and swallowed. "I…" Stein silenced him with his lips and a gentle caress on his groin. Spirit threw his head back and let a loud groan out, "Stein!"

Stein latched onto Spirit's ear with his teeth and whispered, "Hold still." Stein unbuttoned Spirit's shirt, then spun Spirit around quickly and explored his body with his hands. Spirit braced himself against the wall as he felt two fingers enter his most private area.

Spirit grit his teeth and whimpered as the third finger entered. "Stein, it hurts."

Stein retracted his fingers, "Then you're going to love this." He eased himself into Spirit causing Spirit to moan out in pleasured pain.

Spirit's mind raced as his heart rate picked up as Stein picked up pace in his movements. "This is wrong, but I want this, so, if I want it, is it wrong?" Spirit cried out when Stein pulled his hair. Spirit could feel his pulse increase with his internal temperature Stein grabbed a hold of Spirits hips and thrusted harder and faster.

Stein noted the changes in his own body and was committing them to memory. Spirit moaned wildly as Stein snaked his arm around him and grouped his silky skin on his erect member. Spirit groaned as their pace peaked as they both reached climax levels.

Spirit woke up to his bed and a warm breath on the back of his neck. His eyes slightly widened as he turned to look and noticed he was intertwined with the eccentric scientist, and those were his breaths on the back of his neck. Spirit smiled and returned back to his position and cuddled close to Stein and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
